Pursue
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: One night, Jane sees someone beckon to her to follow them into the forest in a way that she cannot refuse. Alternate Universe.


So this was inspired by that gif of Loki in the movie _Thor _when he wills away his clone behind a ruin.

My original plan was this to be sort of set like it was in the Middle Ages in Europe, but since I wanted Jane to know that stars were...uh, balls of gas billions miles away and not just holes in the sky, I'm going to say that it's a mixture of the Middle Ages and the late 18th century of Europe. Either way, it's a fantasy world! XD

This was beta read by darlingdaemon, who was wonderful in pointing out an area that seemed too rushed. Thanks again Sophie! -hugs-

**Edit 9/30/12: **Fixed some errors.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but I do own Jane's parents, haha -shot-

* * *

**PURSUE**

* * *

Jane sighed as she wrung the wet clothing from the river. She was so tired since she had stayed up watching the stars again. Her eyes drooped as the water moved around her feet and near her knees where she had her dress lifted up so not to get it wet. Since she still lived with her parents, she had double the work to do while her mother cooked and her father went out to hunt again.

Bringing the clothing out from the water, she reached for the washing bat and started to beat the cloth with it. She yawned as she swung the bat lazily, hearing the soft thud unlike a loud thud that was needed. Jane turned the clothing over to beat the other side and twisted it around until she went all the way to the bottom of the clothing.

As she was stepping out of the water, she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. The water soaked her bottom and part of her dress but she wasn't at all bothered by it. The cool temperature felt fantastic on this hot day.

"Jane! Stop playing around and get working!"

Jane immediately shot up at hearing her mother and turned around. "Sorry!" she apologized, setting to work faster than before.

By the time she was done, her father and mother were done with their work as well. Her father had put away the deer he killed into the food storage, having skinned it already out in the forest. Jane had pinned up all up the clothes out on the line so that they would dry. But the best part was her mother's cooking: Pork and vegetables along with grain of rice and butter was the course for today.

As they ate, they talked about their day while their dog came in from the back door that Jane left open. The canine walked near them but didn't beg. Instead, he laid down on the cold stone floor, enjoying the cool surface.

Jane giggled. "Looks like he prefers the cold too."

"It's a wonderful day though," commented her mother.

Jane's father gave a nod. "Indeed it is. Perhaps we can go out for a walk later."

"I washed the clothing for the festival later on tonight for the celebration of the Sun God," Jane announced.

"Wonderful!" replied her mother as she dabbed her mouth with her apron before getting up to take her plate and small cup to the sink. "We shall iron them later with your father's smoothing iron."

Jane watched her father join her mother to put his plate and cup down for her mother to wash. "I'll do it, dear," he said with a smile.

As a child, Jane had seen how much her parents loved each other. They hardly ever fought and when they did, they would apologize to one another.

Jane was of age to marry; her parents hadn't done anything unlike her friend's parents, who hurried them to get them husbands. Jane was grateful that they didn't and she liked to help them out, knowing that they needed the help.

"Mother, do you think we could visit Darcy when we take a walk?"

"Where does she live again?" asked her mother as she washed the plates while Jane's father washed the cups.

"Near the lake," answered Jane before taking a last drink of water from her cup. She cringed from the taste of the cup as she swallowed.

"Ah yes, I remember now. I remember that she married that wine fellow and remarried to that high class man after her husband died."

"Fandral," reminded Jane. "He hardly visits her since he prefers...the kingdom." She frowned for her friend, knowing how lonely Darcy could get but her friend always managed to smile and still be so energetic.

"Poor thing," commented her mother as she wiped her hands on her apron, bending down as she walked over to the family dog to pet him with a smile. "Why did they marry anyway if that man preferred the kingdom?"

"He loves her and her...way of falling into his arms," explained Jane, remembering it like it was just yesterday. Darcy couldn't contain herself when drunk and practically...well, threw herself on the poor man who also was lost in misery. The next day was interesting to say the least since Darcy had run all the way to Jane's and gave the news she was being courted by Fandral. She went on and on of how he was a knight. A month later, they tied the knot. To Jane, they should've been married on the night they met under...interesting circumstances.

"Well, get your dish and cup washed so that you can get ready," declared her mother.

With a smile, and quickly as she could, she cleaned her dish and cup before heading to her room to put on fresh clothing. It was made of linen and cambric with a matching bonnet, all in the same color of tan and silver. The skirt was her favorite part because it felt so smooth against the parts of her legs that her undergarment didn't cover.

Jane headed out of her room after she tied her bonnet to her head and waited outside until her parents finally joined her. They stayed on the road, careful not stepping into anything that could mess up their clothes. Even if they weren't exactly rich, they weren't poor; they still liked to be clean and not waste time getting rid of stains that could take quite a while to get rid of.

Some butterflies were flying around in a wheat field while one of their neighbors spotted them and waved before going back to work. Jane and her family waved back with a smile as they continued down the dirt road that would lead them to Darcy's house. It took a while but the scenery made up for it.

Darcy was outside fixing a chair when she saw them and nearly ran straight to Jane, almost knocking her friend over. "Jane!"

Jane laughed as she hugged her friend tight. "Oh goodness, I wasn't expecting to see you and your family," Darcy explained quickly.

"It's great to see you again, Darcy," smiled Jane. "Where is Fandral?"

"In the kingdom, as usual," Darcy said, rolling her eyes. "Duties as a knight; same as always."

"Has he moved in yet?"

Darcy nodded so quickly with a wide smile that Jane thought her head was going to come off any second. "Yes, he has! He surprised me this morning and - oh Jane, I almost ran to tell you the news but I couldn't since, uh, he wished to…'celebrate'_."_

Jane closed her eyes while she shook her head at her friend, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm so sorry, please do come in," Darcy said as she ushered Jane and her parents into the house that her late husband built. "I finally organized everything he had brought this morning," she explained excitedly as Jane and her family walked in.

"Why were you working on the chair outside?" inquired Jane's mother with a tilt of her head.

Darcy just blushed and offered them something to drink. They walked over to the sitting area nearby the kitchen to sat down and chat until the sun was near the horizon.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you," Darcy apologized when she realized the time looking out the window.

"Nonsense, we came all this way to visit you," explained Jane's father.

"Still, traveling on the main road can be risky during this time," reminded Darcy.

"The festival!" Jane shot up and hurried out.

"Jane! Do not just run out like that," lectured her mother.

"Wait, the least I could do is offer you a horse and my wagon," Darcy said hurriedly as she went out. "It's...not exactly perfect for riding on but it's the least I can do for keeping you three for so long."

The three of them watched Darcy hook the horse up to the wagon with no trouble.

"How will we bring it back?"

"In the morning will be fine," smiled Darcy as she led the horse to them so that they could get on. The wagon had no cover; it was completely open for them to feel the wind the horse would create if it were galloping.

"We have little choice," muttered Jane's mother as her husband helped her on and then Jane. He went up to the seat and took the reins that were offered to him by Darcy.

"Just give him a click and he'll go," Darcy advised.

The horse snorted as he heard a sudden clicking, setting off into a fast trot on the main road.

"How will we know where to go if it gets dark?" Jane's mother asked.

"The moon will be bright enough, mother," offered Jane with a smile.

Sure enough, the moon shone brilliantly; despite not being completely full, it rose quickly as it took the sun's place in the sky.

"It's odd that we will be celebrating the Sun God during the night," wondered Jane.

"It may be to you, but we celebrate it late at night so that it's nice and cool, reminding the dark times and, when it comes up, the Sun God will know that we have celebrated the sunrise despite the darkness in which we celebrate."

Jane's father kept the horse's pace steady as they continued down the road until finally reaching their cottage. Getting down, he helped his wife and daughter off the wagon before leading the horse off the main road. He tied the reins to one of the posts and patted the horse's neck gently before heading into the cottage.

Jane's mother lit the hearth and some of the candles around the house so that they could see. She and Jane went outside to get the clothes, folding them in the basket that Jane brought out with her before bringing it inside. While Jane's father ironed the clothing, Jane and her mother went inside and when they came back, found their gowns ready.

Smiling, Jane put on her celebration dress; it was a brilliant blue silk with specks of white. She didn't bother to put on a corset; her figure didn't need it. Slipping on her black dress boots, she grabbed her white gloves. Jane heard her mother come in to check on her and set to work on her hair, Jane did the same with her mother after.

Their hair wasn't pulled up in any extravagant manner. Her mother's bangs and front locks were pulled back while the rest of the hair was curled inward to splay down her shoulders. Jane found her wavy hair good enough and just pulled some of her hair behind her head. Her mother then braided the bangs and parts of the hair to the back of her head.

Jane's father was in his usual formal dress that he went on business with and soon, they headed into the wagon that Darcy provided them earlier. They were all careful to keep their clothing clean and though it took a while to get to the village, Jane enjoyed every second staring up in the sky.

The stars twinkled down at her, remembering the time when someone finally discovered what they were. She couldn't help but wonder how far away they could be and remembered the time when she tried to catch one as a child by jumping up and down.

She didn't notice that they finally arrived in the village until her father called out for her the third time. Blinking, she looked down and stood up while laughing nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized as she took her father's hand and carefully stepped down to the road. There were many people celebrating that Jane felt the rush of the party inside her that she wanted to join in the dancing.

"The sun will shine for us when it comes up!" shouted someone in the crowd over the music that was playing.

"Aye, let the Gods see it for themselves!"

The firelight from a huge pit filled with hay provided enough light for everyone to see in the main area of the village. Jane clapped, laughing while she watched her parents dance.

Soon, her father came to her to dance with her, making her laugh gaily and allowed him to pull her as she followed him to their spots. It wasn't a complicated dance; it just all moved in a circle that symbolized the sun.

What she didn't notice were two green eyes watching her like a hawk in the shadows. In fact, no one had no idea that there was a God in their midst, finding their celebration the best place to create some mischief.

That was his plan at the start, until he laid eyes upon a woman with an elegant dress and warm features.

Curious, he teleported to get a closer look but found his view blocked. Thinking quickly, he made three of their barrels to fall to the ground, causing the distraction he needed to get a closer look.

He immediately teleported on the wall near the forest to drop down near her, causing her head to look at him - at least, at his chest before her head went up to glance up at him. Her features were beautiful with a hint of red on her cheeks from the slight chill in the air. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her pupils dilated in shock.

So, she found him attractive? Loki smirked at her, the left side of his mouth curving up as his eyes glanced down at her wickedly, promising her a night she wouldn't forget.

Jane watched the handsome and unfamiliar man walk back until seeing him teleport behind one of the trees in the forest. She blinked, not quite believing what he had done but she was once again caught in his web when he beckoned her with his hand, eyes narrowed as he smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Breathing in, she didn't think; she only went after him. Her boots crunched through the leaves as she followed him into the forest, not even bothered by the blue-green light that helped her see.

After what seemed like an hour of running, she finally came upon him in a large clearing in the forest. She stopped to catch her breath and allowed her legs to rest, not even thinking of what her parents would do when they would notice her missing. Jane was completely fixated on the being that was now sidling up to her like a panther.

Despite the flutter of fear in her stomach, she stayed put as his towering form came closer. Jane wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she didn't expect him to put his hands on her. Her hands shot up to his chest as she tried to push him away.

He chuckled, finding it amusing that even now she still had a bit of her conscience intact. "Far too late to turn back now."

Jane swallowed at hearing him talk finally, not expecting to hear such a...proper way of speaking; she guessed that she shouldn't have been surprised, given his well made set of armor. However, she had never seen a man like this so elegant yet sinister.

Loki couldn't help but smile when he watched her study him, mostly his face. Everyone did that when they saw him, even men, for they couldn't believe what they saw.

"You are not..." Jane put her hands on his arms to try and push him away again, testing his strength and found that he didn't budge. Not even a little. "You're not human."

It was no surprise to him that she found he wasn't human. True, the mortals did believe in Gods, but she actually studied and experimented his strength to come to that conclusion. She had also seen him teleport and it just amused him greatly.

"Indeed, I am not," Loki replied smoothly as he stared into her amber eyes. "Shall I tell you what I am?" he asked in a slight whisper, causing her to feel a shiver run up her spine.

"A demon?" she inquired in a whisper back.

Loki chuckled softly. "No, I am Loki."

Far worse than a demon was the God of Mischief himself! She now knew she was in danger and felt stupid following him all the way here.

Loki pulled her closer to him, leaning his head to whisper in her ear. "You should feel honored."

"No," she whispered. "No, I will not lay with any man who is not my husband." Her voice was strong now as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Then why did you follow me?" Loki asked calmly as he watched her, and felt her, try to escape.

Jane stopped in shock at what he was asking. "It was..." The way he had looked at her. The way he was looking at her _now_.

Loki leaned his head down as he caressed her cheek with his warm slender hand that felt like a feathery touch on her skin. "It was?" he urged on with a lift of an elegant brow.

She shouldn't but she...she wanted—Jane turned her head away, breaking their gazes despite her body burning with want. Want for _him_.

It made no sense! In fact, it made her so angry to feel this way to a man who clearly had power over her, causing her to fall into his—

"I wasn't myself. I would never—"

"That's where you are wrong." His voice was mesmerizing, relaxing her immediately. "You want it without hesitation." He walked around her, his grip on her shoulders loosening.

Jane tried to break free but his grasp was still strong. Immediately she lifted up her boot and slammed it right on his foot, causing him to grunt. She broke free while he was distracted of the pain but he appeared right in front of her. "Let me pass!" Jane demanded angrily.

"That was not the way back," he replied as he watched her with a grin.

Jane didn't care, she went to the right but she heard something rustle the bushes up ahead and came to a dead stop. A long and lithe figure that seemed to be made out of smoke with yellow eyes leaped out of the bushes towards her. Jane was rooted to spot, staring at the creature like it came out of a nightmare.

Loki shoved her out the way right when the beast was a feet closer to her. Jane fell to the ground hard as Loki kicked the beast away before sending four daggers at it swiftly. The daggers met their mark on its face and chest as it was standing back up. It let out a screeching moan as it became limp.

Jane watched the daggers being summoned back to Loki. They were coated with a dark yellow liquid, blood of a mythical creature that stole people into the shadows to steal their souls and eat them.

With a flick of his wrist, the blood disappeared so that Loki could tuck the daggers back into their hidden places. He turned his attention back to Jane. Loki hadn't meant to frighten her—as much fun as it was to do that. She was the first mortal to try and escape.

He walked over to slowly, studying her for any wounds she may have gotten since he didn't think he got there to save her in time. "I'll take you back now," he said as he knelt down. Without waiting for her response, Loki lifted her up gently, careful not to harm her clothing, and teleported back to the outside of the wall. He stayed in the darkness while the fire gave a light source nearby.

"I can see your father and mother wandering around with a worried look. I'll take my leave now."

Jane blinked, astonished at what she heard and when she realized he had vanished right when she blinked her eyes.

"Wait," she whispered. _Come back!_

"Jane? Jane, where are you dear?"

_Where did he go?_

"Jane — have you seen my daughter?"

Jane could hear her parents calling out for her, but she didn't want to go. She stared at the dark edge of the forest, hearing the leaves brush against each other from a small breeze.

"Jane!"

"Where are you Jane?"

She ran. Ran away from reality into the depths of a fantasy world created by the forest. It was as if it was cloaking her the deeper she came, wrapping her completely. Her lungs burned while her legs screamed.

Jane's hands were cold as she kept her skirt up so that it wouldn't get caught. The breeze chilled her eyes and cheeks as she continued to run.

When she finally came upon the clearing, she saw his lean back in dark armor.

Loki could sense her — had sensed her coming. "Now this is curious."

She breathed hard to catch her breath, watching him turn around to face her slowly.

"Didn't you wish to leave my presence?"

Jane continued to catch her breath as he walked slowly to her. Each step caused her heart to speed up.

"Or..." He stopped in front of her and gazed down at her with a smile. "You never wanted to?"

Jane just looked up at him, her breath now responding to the excitement she was feeling. The way his voice curled around her.

"Humor me, mortal."

She did. Jane took his head and pulled it down as she met his lips. She already knew how to kiss, having kissed a young man her age in the past. But, this kiss was different. She wasn't kissing a man; she was kissing a _deity_.

He hadn't expected for her to initiate it so roughly but he was happy to oblige. Loki pulled her against him with his arms around her waist and back. His hand slid up to cup the back of her head to push her more into the kiss as he moved his lips over hers.

Jane flinched when she felt his hand slide down to the back of her left thigh, feeling her body react as if she was just tickled. But, it was different. It seemed to shoot something..._wonderful_ and foreign throughout her.

"Relax," he said softly against her lips, his breath tickling her mouth.

She swallowed, keeping her gaze down even when he guided her chin up. Her lips were red and tingled from their kiss.

They were soft as Loki ran a finger over them, testing to see if they were really plush as he thought when they had kissed him fiercely. In fact, her lips reminded him of a rose.

"Jane!" called out a voice from afar.

Loki felt her tense up as he continued to run his finger on her face gently. He could tell she needed to go back.

"Oh where is she? Jane? Jane!"

Jane tried to shut out her mother's voice but her conscience was telling her to go, to leave the God and go back to her life. But she didn't want to. Jane wanted to stay. "Can we...go elsewhere?" She asked so softly that Loki almost missed it.

"Jane, dear, answer me!"

"We could, if that is what you choose," he answered with a grin, pleased that she didn't want to go back.

She gave a nod in response. "Yes," replied Jane breathlessly.

Loki teleported away from the clearing before her parents and the search party came in view of it.

"No sign here," said one of the men.

"Oh Jane, my poor child," sobbed Jane's mother as she turned into her husband. He had silent tears coming from his eyes as he put comforting arms around his wife.

...ooo...

Loki and Jane appeared in a remote area of a different forest and he kissed her so roughly that Jane let out a moan. He felt her puff through her nose and try to pull away to get air but he made her breathe into his mouth.

Jane felt his teeth scrape against her mouth as he kissed her so differently now. It was as if he had held back earlier. When she felt his hand on her backside, she pressed forward against him to try and get away as she let out a muffle yelp. The tingling sensation he caused her was too much to bear but he did it again, causing her to clutch his shoulders.

"Stop that," she hissed when she finally broke free from him.

Loki smirked at her as he slowly leaned his head toward hers. "Why? You wanted this." He pulled her closer to him, almost hurting his own nose in the process as he claimed her lips again.

He was bruising her mouth ruthlessly while his touches were gentle, which seemed so odd to Jane.

Jane moved her hand to his neck to push him away when he bit down too hard. "Would you _kindly_ stop hurting me?" She could taste the blood from the small wound he made near her bottom lip on the corner of her mouth.

"Would you prefer if I paid the same attention to your neck?"

Jane flushed. "M—my _neck_?"

Loki brought his face closer to hers, his green eyes were a darker shade now. "Or would you prefer..." He snuck his hand up to her breasts, teasing their undersides with his fingertips.

Jane's breath hitched as he felt his finger slide up the valley of her breasts. Despite having her celebration dress on, she could still feel his touch burning through.

"Well? Which one will it be, Jane?"

Hearing her name being said by him was the final cut into the thread that held her hesitations.

Jane took his hand and guided it to her collarbone. "Here," she whispered. Jane half expected for him to attack her flesh but he licked it and kissed it hotly with little nips randomly in between that caused her to shiver and yelp. Even moan. Her hands were in his raven locks of hair, loving how soft they were when they ran over her skin as she reacted to his mouth.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this with him, or anyone, unless she was married. And so out in the open? She would be disgraced beyond measure.

A light graze behind her neck caused her to flinch. Jane heard him chuckle at her sudden reaction since she had been lost in her thoughts.

"It's best to think of nothing else, Jane," advised Loki in a husky tone. In fact, it made Jane push his head away and stumble backwards a little since she hadn't imagined such a—a _voice_ like that!

Loki pulled her back to him, watching her hair tumble against her shoulders now free of the tie she used to keep it up. However, he couldn't miss the way her body fit against his taller frame. She was petite yet felt so soft against him. His fingers spread out on her back as he felt himself react.

Jane couldn't feel him since his lower region was covered with thick armor but she did see it in his eyes and how his chest rose and fell quicker than usual.

With a little movement of his hand, Loki undid the braids in her hair with magic and…well, she looked far more beautiful now. He moved his hand through it gently, finding it not as smooth as it own but well kept and clean. Loki even spied some red-brown strands of hair as he brushed his hand through it.

Jane closed her eyes in bliss as she felt his hand roam through her hair gently, twirling and guiding her hair this way and that. She always loved it when her mother would brush it but nothing could compare to what Loki was doing to her hair. He was a God; he'd probably seen so many beautiful women with much prettier hair than her own.

Something soft touched her lips and it took her a few seconds to realize that he was kissing her slowly and gently now, breathing through his nose that it tickled her own. Her heart fluttered at the contact and the emotion he was blindly putting into the kiss. Lust, she was taught, was a cardinal sin, but this didn't feel like lust. Jane had no clue what it was, but she wanted to give it back to him.

She kissed him back gently, her breath hitching as he responded with a quicker kiss before slowing down. Their hands moved slowly on each other's bodies, Loki's moving up and down her backside while Jane's was up and down his chest.

They continued to kiss until they had to finally break away to catch their breath. Loki set his head against her own, his nose brushing against the bridge of hers that made her pull away with a little smile.

The first smile he'd seen on her.

He repeated the action, hearing her giggle softly as she turned her head away. Loki chuckled as he closed his eyes, adjusting his hand on her back to slip down to her waist. His head was against hers again, the two of them enjoying the relaxing mood.

Leaves rustled softly from a small breeze as the stars high above the sky twinkled down at them. It was peaceful silence, something that Loki never thought he would enjoy until now. With the mortal woman Jane in his arms.

"I should…my parents are probably worried about me."

"Shh." Loki didn't want her to go just yet.

"Loki—"

His eyes snapped open, affected by how she spoke his name so softly without fear.

"I need to—"

"No."

"But I—"

Loki encased her tight in his arms, feeling incredibly selfish to keep her for himself. "No."

"Please," she begged while she tried to push him, knowing that it was useless. "I must... They're…you heard them, they were so worried and — " Tears escaped her eyes for plunging into her wants. "Please, Loki," she begged again as she glanced up at him. "Please!"

Loki clenched his teeth. He didn't want to. She was going to stay with him.

"Loki." Her voice was torn and it made him cringe slightly.

With a big, and regretful sigh, he teleported them back to the other forest and let her go slowly.

"Thank you," she said with a grateful smile and kissed him on the cheek before running back to the celebration area.

Loki was left there with his hand still in the air right after she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. His skin tingled even now from it and yet, it did nothing to help the feeling of being alone. Gazing down, Loki closed his eyes as he took in a breath.

When he couldn't sense her nearby, he opened them to look at where she ran back to her family. The gentle smile she had sent his way moments ago flashed in his mind.

His usual mischievous and amused eyes now held sadness.

...ooo...

Jane finally met up with her parents, hugging them tight as they asked where she had been and if she were all right. She didn't tell the truth and just continued to hug them as if they were her lifelines.

The ride home was quiet on the wagon, except for the horse's hooves on the dirt road. When they finally arrived, they took turns to bathe from being sweaty before heading to bed. Jane's father had handed the stableman the horse and wagon that belonged to Darcy earlier, the horse now cleaned and in a stall while the wagon was kept safe behind the cottage.

As Jane climbed under the covers, the family dog hopping at the foot of it, she couldn't help but remember Loki. The way he had kissed her and looked at her in those final moments... She blew out the candle that she had lit up earlier and buried her face into the pillow.

The next day her family visited Darcy to drop off the wagon and horse she had lent them. Her husband Fandral, was there and greeted them.

"We meet again," the blonde knight said with a smile, his hair gleaming in the sun as he bowed.

"We've heard from your wife herself that you have finally moved in," stated Jane's father.

Fandral laughed softly. "Yes, wish I could have done it sooner."

Jane's mother lifted a brow at him. "Oh?"

"I love her dearly," he admitted with ease, surprising Jane and her parents; they knew how devastated he was after his first wife died.

"Fandral," called Darcy from inside the cottage.

"Out here, darling. The Fosters are here."

"Oh!" A little crash could be heard with a "damn" following after it.

Jane couldn't help but smile hearing her friend but her parents didn't find it funny for a lady to use such a word.

Fandral, on the other hand, smiled widely as he turned to watch Darcy come out of the cottage quickly. He put his hand on her back when she got closer, causing Darcy to smile up at him and then turned her attention back to Jane and her parents.

"It's so good to see you three again and thank you for bringing back my horse and wagon."

"Nonsense, you offered it to us so it should be us who are thankful," commented Jane's mother.

"One day she is going to offer it to a drunk," teased Fandral, earning a small smack on his shoulder plate. He laughed at his wife's action while Darcy shook her head with a small smile.

"That will not happen since we are too far out for a drunkard to be walking about," reminded Darcy.

Fandral's head went back with laughter. "Right you are, my dear. Right you are."

Jane and her parents stayed with them until lunch came around only to find themselves invited to stay. Since they had not much to do at home, they decided to stay and accept the invitation.

Fandral talked with Jane's father about building a fence, wondering how he should do it while Darcy chattered with Jane and Jane's mother.

"I'm so happy he is here now," Darcy said with a wide and bright smile.

"Of course you are," smiled Jane's mother sweetly. "Especially after what happened between the two of you."

Darcy laughed at the memories. "Yes...that was a...I didn't really think it would come this far. But enough about me, tell me about the celebration!"

Jane was grateful her mother spoke about it since she was remembering Loki and the way that he kissed her. She could still feel it on her lips and she wanted—_had_ wanted—more. What's more is that he didn't force her as she thought he would.

She actually wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Jane?"

Blinking her thoughts away, she looked at her friend. "Sorry, I just...remembered what happened that night."

"What happened?" Darcy even leaned across the table, anxious to hear about it.

"I..." Jane was stuck now since all she could think about was _him_.

Darcy's anxious expression turned to worry, causing Jane to struggle even more what to say.

"She hasn't spoken to us about it yet," commented Jane's mother as she put a comforting hand on her daughter. "We couldn't find her for a while until she came flying out of the forest."

Darcy immediately stood up and went to hug her friend, causing Jane to be surprised. True, everyone knew of a creature stealing them into the forests and never return back.

They finished eating and during their goodbyes, Darcy pulled Jane to the side that she was there for her as a friend and to tell her anything. Jane smiled and gave her thanks, telling Darcy that she was kind but she was actually okay.

When Jane arrived home, she played with the family dog with the game of fetch. After that, she went to feed the chickens and pigs that they had behind the cottage.

Soon, night fell and Jane was wide awake. Right when she was about to fall into slumber, she felt something brush her cheek softly. She opened her eyes and sat up in a start when she saw Loki standing beside her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in a rush, not expecting to see him.

Loki slowly smiled at her, the light from the candle making it seem full of warmth. "To pay you a visit," he replied in a soft voice. He kneeled down and caressed her left cheek again.

Jane breathed in sharply at his touch. "You can't, someone will — " She stopped as he felt his knuckles brush against her skin so gently that she looked right into his eyes.

They were as green as she remembered. The candle, however, provided enough light for her to see more than what she saw in the moon's light the other night. They held softness towards her and it seemed like he was—

"One night," he whispered as he stared back into her eyes. "That is all I ask."

"One night? What do you mean?"

Loki was silent as he continued to look at her. He swallowed and cupped the left side of her face. "One night between us. I wish to..." For once in his life, Loki had no idea how to put his thoughts and emotions into words. "Damn it all," he muttered and moved forward to kiss her.

Jane took a sharp breath right when his lips touched hers. The fire from the rough kiss was now mixed with the incredible feelings of the tender one that he had given her the other night. She could feel what he was feeling and, like her, wanted more of it.

She brought up her hands to cup his face as he pushed her gently down. Jane let out a shuddering breath when he climbed on top of her, meshing their bodies together. Her arms snaked around his neck when he dipped down to capture her mouth again with another kiss that sent her toes curling.

Loki moved an arm underneath her, spreading out his fingers again on her back as he moved his head to the right for a different angle to kiss her. He could feel her soft body underneath him and eased a bit off of her by using his left arm to hold himself up.

The kiss gradually became heated as each minute passed. Jane arched her body up as she followed her instincts. She let out a moan that caused Loki to stop kissing her for a few moments in shock before kissing her again after licking his lips.

The moan had shaken Loki greatly that he couldn't help kissing her harder as his hands went down to her bottom and thighs, squeezing them. Jane flinched against him with a sharp intake of breath, finding the action very inappropriate but, at the same time, pleasurable.

Her right leg went over his left, hooking it with her ankle as she felt him slide down her body. She pushed her head back as she felt his tongue and lips on her collarbone and part of her neck. Jane latched onto his back and shoulders as he ministered black magic on her skin with his mouth, finding it harder to breathe each second.

Loki lifted his head slowly to kiss her chin, tiling his head as he drew away from it to go to her ear. His left hand went up her neck slowly, his fingertips grazing her skin like butterflies. Loki smiled lazily when he noticed she closed her eyes and whispered into her ear. "That only heightens your other senses."

Jane clenched her teeth as she felt his finger glide down the pulse line of her neck. She could never hide anything from him. It was as if he saw right through her. Opening her eyes, she saw him bathed in the moonlight to her left, halfway on her and the bed.

The light bounced off of his hair and armor while his eyes seemed to glow from some of the light of the full moon.

"We need to change locations," he said softly as he leaned up. "Or else, your parents will hear you."

Jane was finding herself liking the crooked smile at her. "They will hear me?"

Loki nodded with a wide grin. "Oh yes." He watched her cheeks flush with red as he pulled her gently up from her bed by her hand.

"Can't I...have more time?"

Loki gave her a curious look.

"I...hardly know you," explained Jane.

He thought about that for a while, finding no harm in telling her about himself. "What do you wish to know then?"

"Tell me about where you're from."

"Asgard?"

Jane nodded and listened to him explain about the golden castle, his brother, father, and mother, along with all of the other Gods and immortals. Her favorite part was his description of different mythical creatures, trying to picture each one that he explained in her mind.

"Tell me more," she begged enthusiastically, moving closer to him. It caused Loki to freeze before smiling in amusement and told her about the other realms and how they were all connected with Asgard with a rainbow bridge.

"A rainbow bridge?"

Loki gave her a nod as he pulled her closer to him, causing her to shift a little. His hands wrapped around her as he pulled her onto his lap and once again saw her flush. "No need to be embarrassed, Jane."

"This is very - "

"I know," interrupted Loki and kissed her hand that he lifted up.

Jane shifted her eyes, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden. When she felt him nuzzling her cheek and neck with his nose, she smiled a little before giggling.

"Stop that," she said playfully.

Loki just chuckled in reply as he continued to nuzzle her with his nose, sneaking a little blow of air into her ear that caused her to yelp, jumping off of him. He followed her as she fell, easily guiding her back on the bed and leaned over her.

The sight of him took Jane's breath away that she really thought she was dreaming.

"So, you prefer this position?"

Jane's eyes widened in horror as she felt herself become hot in embarrassment.

"Too shy to admit it?"

"Cease with such vulgar words!" Jane whispered fiercely as her cheeks darkened a little.

"Then I shall use action," Loki replied as he lowered himself on her and claimed her lips before she even got the chance to reply. He could feel her try to shift her head away but after he moved his lips over her own softly and gently as before, Loki knew he was victorious.

Jane moaned as she took in a breath through her nose. She felt him press against her, mostly his lower region, in reaction to her moan. Becoming bold, Jane slipped her hands down his sides and snuck them underneath the outer layer of his armor, feeling another layer of armor. But, this time, she could feel his powerful muscles react to her touch as she glided her hands up and down his back slowly.

Loki took a very sharp breath and shuddered before letting out a shaky breath. Her touch was unlike the experienced yet impatient women he was with in the past. It soothed him and yet, at the same time, pierced right through him.

"Jane…" he whispered with his eyes closed in bliss.

Jane smiled up at him with tired eyes as she brushed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. She started to brush his bangs, which were now free and framing his face in a wild way. She thought it made him even more handsome than before.

Loki opened his eyes slowly, noticing how exhausted she was with a smile on her mouth. Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he shifted to put his weight on the bed and laid his head next to hers. "My apologies for keeping you awake," he said softly as he brushed her right cheek softly.

Jane swallowed before licking her lips, not liking how he could affect her so easily. "I'm used to being awake at this time of the night. I usually look out into the sky to watch the stars."

Loki lifted a brow. "The stars?"

Jane nodded. "The lights in the sky - or that's what they're seemed to be called."

Loki chuckled softly. "They are indeed stars. Though, how did you become interested in them?"

Jane thought about it as she looked out the window. "I just found them so different and beautiful." When she glanced back at Loki, she noticed he was smiling at her.

"There are more stars in Asgard." Loki ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the soft brown locks of hair.

Jane blinked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Loki grinned with a small nod. "Yes." He pushed her bangs out of her eyes, causing her to smile, before pulling away his hand to put across her waist. "Rest now, Jane."

"Tell me more about you," she said softly as she closed her eyes, liking how soft his voice was.

"Hmm. I could tell you of the time when I caught my brother drinking wine in secret."

Jane cracked a smile and nodded for him to start. He told her the entire story softly while Jane tried to stay awake to hear all of it. Near the end, she finally drifted into sleep.

Loki pulled the covers over her, arranging them so that they weren't halfway on her. It was so different from the other times when he drowned in complete pleasure. With Jane though...it was interesting that she didn't completely throw herself into it like the other women had. Instead, she wanted to know about him and he started to want to know more about her as well.

He stayed with her with that night until daybreak came. Loki slipped away from the bed and disappeared, fighting his desire to stay with her.

Throughout the entire day, he had wanted to see her; his entire mind filled with her and that damned smile of hers that lit up her face. He couldn't believe it but when nightfall came, it became worse that he immediately went to her room just as she was about to crawl into bed.

She jumped a little, surprised to see him. "Loki," she whispered and surprised him back by walking up to embrace him. It was clear to him that she had missed him as well.

Most of that night, and the other nights that followed, consisted mostly of the two of them kissing and talking about each other.

Loki had never felt such enjoyment in a company of a mortal, let alone a woman that seemed to be intelligent underneath.

Three weeks had passed, and when Loki came back after performing his duties in Asgard and fighting alongside Thor, he noticed a circlet of pure silver along with a necklace to match. Near the far corner upon a chest was a rose on its side with pink petals that seemed to be wilting from lack of water.

"Loki?"

Loki turned his attention to her from the door frame. He had come early from when she was taking a bath, noticing how her hair was slightly wet from the light of the candle.

"I see that you have received some…_interesting _gifts," Loki replied as Jane closed the door.

Jane blinked before looking at the jewelry. "Oh, those? My aunt and uncle came by that I hadn't seen for a while and gave me them for —"

"Not _those _gifts, the pure silver ones along with that wilting flower."

"Wilting — oh..." Jane fidgeted with her fingers. "That's..." Jane sighed and shook her head. "My father left for town two days after you didn't come back. He came back several days later with those three items for me and died soon after."

Loki actually felt...relieved yet at the same time regretted to ask about the items since her eyes became glassy. He went to her and embraced her, allowing her to cry softly on his armor as he comforted her with his hand slowly going up and down her back. "I'm sorry. I thought..."

"No, it's fine," she replied with a sniffle, her words muffled. "Mom has been so sad the past days that I have no idea how to make her smile again. And, with you gone, I…I—"

"Hush." Loki hugged her, giving her a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

Jane cried softly, not being able to hold back the rekindled sadness of her father's death and joy of Loki's arrival all at once. She hugged Loki tight and buried her face against his chest when she finished. She really had thought he had left her.

Loki cupped the back of her head gently as his other hand's fingers made a backward movement that made the candle's light go out.

Jane pulled away slowly while glancing up at him, still not believing that he had come back to her. Not being able to hold her joy back anymore, she jumped up. Loki immediately caught her so that she wouldn't fall while adjusting his balance and footing. Smiling with wet cheeks, Jane kissed him passionately. Loki moaned softly for the first time, shocking himself.

She cupped his face as she pulled away, hearing Loki's breath come out in a shake. Her smile grew as she caught his gaze. Jane had heard his moan and wanted to hear it again. Without a warning, she kissed him again but this time it was deeper than the one before.

Loki opened his mouth while he breathed in through his nose, not quite believing what he was feeling from her embrace. His arms wrapped around her entirely, pushing her farther up his body so that they were eye-level. "Jane," he said huskily in between kisses as he moved to the bed.

They broke the kiss as he set her down to the floor gently. Jane slid to the middle of her bed and found herself covered by his body after feeling the bed move. Her breath escaped her again but this time, it was how he was looking at her. It was sort of like how her parents watched her lovingly—_that was it_! It was passion. He was looking at her passionately.

For once, she didn't feel shy. Jane brought up her leg slowly to touch him softly with her knee, noticing how his eyes closed and he stopped moving.

"Temptress," he whispered darkly with a grin before swooping down onto her to claim her lips roughly, causing Jane to cry out in surprise. Thankfully, it was muffled or else her mother would've heard it. Then, he started to tickle her, causing Jane to squirm underneath him as he started to kiss her gently.

Jane begged for him to stop in a whisper but he continued to tickle her. She latched his wrists and tried to keep them away but Loki started to nuzzle her neck with his nose. Jane tried to twist away from him but ended up being tickled again by the God. She squealed out loud, causing the two of them to freeze.

They waited for any sign of footsteps coming to her room as they watched the door.

"Your mother is a heavy sleeper," stated Loki as he turned his head back at her with a sly grin.

This time, Jane blushed since she knew exactly what he was thinking about. "C—cease such thoughts!"

Loki tilted his head as his sly grin grew even more. "What thoughts?"

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, Loki."

"Saying my name isn't helping you any, _Jane_."

"Please. I...I don't — "

"You know me and I know you. Your kiss spoke more truth that what you are saying now."

It was true but Jane still wasn't sure about it. When they had met, lust had driven together. She didn't want that, she wanted...

She suddenly realized how he had become angry seeing the gifts from her now deceased father and the way he had looked at her. "Do you…feel the same way?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Loki was silent as he looked at her. Did he feel the same way? Or was he just using her for carnal desires? What he was feeling now toward her was different from the desire to bed her. He had even become angry of seeing gifts her passed father left her!

"Allow me to show you," he responded with grin and kissed her fervently with such passion that Jane nearly melted. It brought happy tears to her eyes as they ran down her cheeks. Loki felt them as he kissed her and brushed them away with his fingers gently before kissing her again softly.

Jane wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. She was filled with happiness that he returned her sentiment.

They continued to kiss until their lips felt bruised. Loki was now on his side again next to her and was surprised when Jane moved part way on top of him. He helped her stay there with his arm and received a thank you kiss on the bottom of his jawline.

Jane ran her fingers over his chest, loving the feel of his armor. She continued to move her hand across his chest until Loki had grasped her hand to kiss it upon the knuckles and palm area before closing his own around hers.

As the night wore on, Jane finally fell asleep with Loki joining her, his hand still enclosed around hers as it lay rested on his chest that rose and fell.

Loki woke up near the time the sun would rise up. He gently woke up Jane so that they could watch it out the window. The brilliant orange, yellow, and red colors lit up the sky and clouds as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"We do not have a sunrise like this in Asgard," Loki whispered in her ear as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Really?" asked Jane without looking at him, too focused on the beautiful sign of the sun.

"Yes." Loki adjusted his grip on her waist to pull her closer to him.

They continued to watch the sun as Loki get her warm from the morning cool temperature. Jane was saddened when he had to leave when he sensed her mother waking up. When she watched him stand up, she too also stood up to block his path to hug him. Loki embraced her back but he had to let go once he heard a door open nearby.

"Wait," begged Jane softly.

Loki looked at her curiously while he heard the footsteps of her mother coming to the room.

"I love you, Loki," she finally said with a smile.

Loki stared down at her in shock while he heard the footsteps stop and the latch of the door being pushed down. Glancing at the door and then back at Jane, he teleported the two of them out of the house into the clearing of the forest far from peering eyes so that he could kiss her. There was a lake nearby with rocks scattered that made a little waterfall, but he could see none of it.

Jane moaned during the kiss when he nipped her bottom lip gently before kissing her passionately once more. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her sleeping robes on and also warm from the cool air.

When they finally broke apart, Jane smiled brightly at him that not even the sunrise could compare. He dipped down to kiss her again, bruising her lips again in the process. Loki had been surprised of her sudden confession and yet, it made him mysteriously happy to hear it even though he could feel it through the kiss and see it in her eyes.

The way she had said it, along with his name, had been...he had no way to describe it.

"Come with me, Jane, to Asgard," he requested in a whisper.

"Asgard?" Jane thought about it but she didn't want to leave her mother all alone. "Will…I be able to come back here?"

Loki chuckled as he gave her a nod. "Of course. We could also bring your mother."

Jane's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Jane embraced him tight. "That would be wonderful!" She knew that Darcy would be fine on her own since she had Fandral now.

Loki teleported them back to her house and her mother was surprised to see Loki, knowing immediately that he was not a mortal. She was wary of him at first but when she saw his magic and his true intentions for Jane, Jane's mother found him acceptable for her daughter.

After Darcy and Fandral were told by Jane and her mother that they would be moving, Darcy told them that they better write and hopefully visit sometime in the future.

Loki transported Jane and her mother to the area where he appeared down in Midgard. Jane and her mother were in awe of the circle it had created and even more so when a shaft of light engulfed them.

...ooo...

Their new life in Asgard was…interesting, in Loki's words. Jane's mother had refused to become immortal since she wished to join her husband one day. She did so year after seeing her daughter wed Loki.

The funeral was held in Midgard with Darcy, Fandral, and some of her mother's friends that she made in Midgard and Asgard.

Back in their room, her father's gifts along with the gown that her mother loved to wear all the time matched with a headpiece were kept in a display. The pink rose was enchanted by Loki so that it wouldn't wilt and die.

...ooo...

_Several years later_

As they watched their children play in the wide-open field, Loki embraced her from behind as he always did. Jane turned to him to smile and put her hands on his as they rested on her still shrinking stomach from her latest pregnancy. She held her bouncing baby in her lap as spring flower petals fell on him.

"Come on," ushered Jane as she tugged Loki to their older children to play.

Just as two of their sons went to plow at Loki's legs, he transformed into a wolf so he could duck down.

"That's cheating!"

"Yeah, that's no fair!"

Jane laughed along with her daughter and younger son. They laughed even harder when Loki chased the older sons by playfully snapping at their heels and pulling their clothing—ripping some that caused their son to laugh and fall on his back.

Loki then headed to Jane, who ran from him quicker than their sons had. Their children shouted with giggles as Loki continued to chase her all the way down the hill to the river. Transforming back, Loki pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Jane smiled against his lips before kissing him back with her arms wrapping around his neck.

When they pulled away, they looked up at the hill to see their children playing again. The younger one was walking to Jane and Loki and when he started to fall, Loki helped with his magic before teleporting to his side with Jane to pick him up.

Jane kissed her son's hands when he closed them around her finger. "Strong one, aren't you?" Their son smiled with a giggle.

"Father, can we go ride the horses?" asked the second eldest son.

"You may."

"I wanna go too!" called out their daughter and raced after her brothers.

Jane smiled as she watched them as Loki gave attention to their younger son by tapping his nose and stomach, causing him to laugh. Hearing it, Jane turned her attention back to the youngest and took him from Loki, immediately having her hair being tugged.

"That is quite bad of you to do," said Jane as she tapped his nose, causing him to laugh again.

Loki chuckled, receiving a playful glare from Jane that caused him to chuckle again.

"Stop that. He learns it from you," said Jane with a little smile of her own.

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, can't imagine why." Loki snuck a hand to grope her playfully, causing Jane to yelp and tried to swat his hand away.

"I _can__." _Jane started to walk back to the castle as she played with her son.

Loki watched them as he stayed where he was. A genuine smile was on his mouth, still not believing that he had managed to marry her. The very mortal woman that rejected to drown in lust that she felt for him and instead wanted to get to know him.

He teleported at her side, causing her to laugh but she didn't jump since she had been so used to it. Loki smiled down at her and their son, finding himself quite lucky to have a mortal woman as his wife that wished to be with him for who he was.

She had been the missing piece and he had found her. It took a while to finally have her and he was never letting her go.


End file.
